


Touch Sight Tastes Like Fire 燃情触摸

by Euniceyiyang



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Touch-Starved, Touching, Tropes, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euniceyiyang/pseuds/Euniceyiyang
Summary: Napoleon在伊斯坦布尔拍了他的肩膀，然后Illya差点揍他。





	Touch Sight Tastes Like Fire 燃情触摸

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Touch Sight Tastes Like Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560708) by [Ingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingu/pseuds/Ingu). 



> 作者ingu的note:  
> This is my gift to you for the Man from Uncle Gift Exchange, and I have no excuse for how incredibly late this is aside from the fact that I grossly overestimated my ability to travel and write at the same time. This nonsense came out of this ramble and my attempt to hit as many of your preferences as possible. Unbetaed and all mistakes remain mine. I hope you enjoy.

Napoleon在伊斯坦布尔拍了他的肩膀，然后Illya差点揍他。

差点。因为Napoleon在伊斯坦布尔拍上他的肩膀时，他甚至根本没发出声响。单单是这个惊喜就足以挑起像Illya这样惯于暴力的人瞬间的反击。但是当他转身，拳头紧握摆好了回击架势的时候，他看见的并不是预估的一张袭击者的脸，而是目光灼灼的Napoleon，带着期待笑意盈盈。

Illya不习惯被触碰。他父亲强壮而温柔的双手放在他肩上的感觉如此遥远，远到Illya以为只在梦境而不是回忆中发生过。他母亲难得的体贴被她刀子一般尖刻的话语、歇斯底里时留给他的瘀伤笼罩上了阴影。克格勃灌输给他触摸可以成为手中利器，他唯一熟悉的亲昵就是带着暴力目的的那种，每一次抚摸都是疼痛或者什么更糟事情的前兆。当他的个人空间突然被陌生的触碰侵犯，第一直觉告诉他这是一次袭击。

Illya皱紧眉头松开了拳头，用生气的瞪眼来传达他的不开心。这只让Napoleon眯起了眼睛，他的嘴有点戏谑地撅着，不知怎的那沮丧的样子让人无法生气。愤怒在Illya盯着Napoleon的蓝眼睛时溜走了，只留下费解的困惑。

“我回旅馆来。”正当Illya弄不懂cowboy怎么又一次当他在场时溜进来，Napoleon说到。

Illya点了下头，然后在他因为发觉自己在看着Napoleon离开转开身。

这个美国人活象只猫，鬼鬼祟祟的，带着半搞破坏半是挑逗的意图就为了观察你的反应。但当他看着你，只是嘴唇轻微撅着那么一点，再对他发火便几乎不可能了。

Illya认为他讨厌美国人身上的哪怕一丝一毫。

Gaby发现这件事后告诉他，他只是对于“不能对Napoleon发疯这件事情”发疯罢了。

 

——

伦敦，在一个任务顺利完成后，Napoleon和Gaby决定在他们旅馆的房间里开个庆祝派对。为了头一次没人挨枪子或是被药倒，从没有一个任务结束这么顺利。对他的伙伴来说，好似是为了证明这里的食物太少，而酒精太多。

Napoleon递给Illya满满一杯威士忌，随后带着脸上的灿烂笑容，又胆敢来碰他的肩膀。

Illya感觉到触碰的瞬间整个人像是凝固了。他的手臂仍然僵硬地伸在身前，佳酿在手。他身侧，那Napoleon体温擦过的地方，以古怪的感觉灼烫着。一种奇怪的空洞霎时充斥内心，仿佛有什么美好的事情从他身上被拽离。但是Napoleon因为马到功成而放光的脸庞，那些闪光、有些格格不入的热情洋溢填补了他同一个部分的空洞。

Illya盯着Napoleon，他不该盯这么久的。久到他无法否认这个美国人是这股不熟悉情绪的根源。

他一言不发转而喝他的酒，还没意识过来整个杯子就空了。美国人什么也没注意到，开始了一串自我庆祝的发言。Illya听着Napoleon的声音，让那柔和微醺的悦耳音色如平静的海波淌过他的身心。他本该抱怨cowboy太过自恋。如果不是为这个事实，Napoleon也许相当值得骄傲，他敏捷的思维一直帮助他们脱离困险。在祝词的某一段，Napoleon为Gaby目标明确而赞美她时，Illya甚至一边小口抿酒一边点头。

Illya从来没说出来，但是美国人不是他宣称的那么糟糕的间谍。

Napoleon撞的地方他的皮肤仍然感觉刺痛。

 

——

在布鲁塞尔有个时候Napoleon拂过Illya的手。

Napoleon一度贴得太近，随后又走开了。他表现得如此正常，Illya认为那是个意外，尽管他不能确定。他头脑里反复播放着那个时刻，Napoleon的手指拂过他的，皮肤最轻微的触碰背后没有任何含义。

当这再一次在奥斯陆发生时，Illya几乎怀疑Napoleon是故意的，尽管他不知道美国人从时不时对他的触碰中能得到什么。他们都是成年人，不是心怀嫉妒、互相揪对方小辫子的孩童。Illya考虑下次等cowboy再这么干的时候攥住他的手，他等了又等，而那个时候就是没有来到。

纽约，在他的机会来临前，Illya已经错过。Napoleon的手在那儿，随即一拂而过。Illya甚至都没有从震惊中及时反映过来。过了会，Illya瞪着Napoleon的手，然后瞪着自己的。那股奇怪的刺痛感拒绝消褪。

他突然产生一个念头，也许自己只是反应过头了。Napoleon的一次触碰某些方面来说并不特殊。

 

——

这并不意味着他对此习惯。

但是有些什么关于Napoleon的东西，关于那接触、那温暖的愉悦、两人相碰时那惊讶瞬间，穿过他的层层防御抓住了他的内心更深处、某个他自己从来没想过要去防备的地方。Illya不知道如何解释当Napoleon的手不假思索地抓住他时，他感受到的怪异感。

Illya不相信美国人的那张脸，不相信他熠熠眼神里的火花、刀削斧凿般的下巴或者是颧骨好看的弧度。

Napoleon外表的俊美反映出，自然赐予生灵的色彩可以那样的明艳动人，有时真的足以摧毁人的肉体与灵魂。Illya不相信这个把自身脆弱当铠甲穿戴，不管遭遇什么都能用游刃有余的自信化解的男人。他的高兴和沮丧都太过直率，好像以不会伪装；又夸张得让人无法相信他全是真心。Cowboy计划里的每一个要素都是关于误导他人与混淆视听。他将复杂浓缩成了浮夸，犹如古代剧院名伶的面具。

Cowboy用浮夸来粉饰细节与瑕疵，这意味着Napoleon的肢体语言相当不同寻常。他假兮兮的笑容不及他的肢体表达惹眼，后者能揭露的信息从来都远远多过他的表情。当Cowboy试图掩藏的时候他总是固执而又冷静，他的手会插在两边衣袋里，肩膀架起的样子别人会认为他自在闲适。但是当开心的时候，他会在更多地方蹦跶，行为更有计划性，举止也更戏剧化。Napoleon受伤或是伤心时，他会对周围事物或者其他人给予额外的关心，密切地看着他们，既为了威胁也是当消遣。

当Napoleon触碰Illya，不知怎么那些时刻看起来是没有计划过的，是数不清的没心没肺之中真情实感的小错误。Illya花了太久时间意识到，这触摸的产生是因为Napoleon似乎 _喜欢_ 他。甚至更令人费解的是，他看起来几乎 _信任_ Illya。对于他们这样站在铁幕两侧对立面的人来说是个危险的嗜好。但是Illya无法反驳自己，无法阻止这些渐渐亲密的不合适的迹象。

所以当Napoleon向他伸出手，他既没有拷问自己感受到的细微震惊，也没有质疑自己捕捉到Napoleon少见的诚挚笑容时，萌生的没有不要的暖意。

对于什么该受影响，什么不应该，Illya清楚其中界限。

这不意味着他习惯了，但是在一个任务顺利完成以后他变得期待Napoleon的亲近了。

更糟的是他没有意识到自己开始依赖它了。

  
——

在里昂的火车上，Napoleon靠在Illya肩上睡着了。

Napoleon的重量抵着他时，Illya再记不得正在看的那些单词。他看着书页出神，印刷的行行铅字变得模糊一片。因为Napoleon，他结实的重量，擦过他脸颊的柔软鬈发的触感，Illya的世界在不断缩小。

他眼神穿过车厢向Gaby求助。她整个人在对面座椅上舒展着四肢，在两层夹克外套下快速进入了睡梦，对于他的困境一无所知。面对两个进入梦境的伙伴，被单独留下又无助的Illya低头看回了自己的书本。只是处于某些原因他不敢翻书，他想象中书页摩擦的声音在此刻太危险，太不合时宜。

伴随着回荡在他们周围咣当咣当的柔和声响，列车以平稳的速度驶向目的地。Illya一动不动地坐着，仿佛冻住了一般。他等着Napoleon睡醒，又不希望他从倚靠的地方挪开。还有他靠过来的重量，他的依赖，他的信任。 一种安慰人心的温暖像锚似的拴住了他，从没有有别的事物带给他这种感觉。

叫醒Napoleon的念头一次都不曾出现在他的脑海里。

 

——

在马德里，当前门打开的毋庸置疑的声音穿过楼梯传入两个人的耳朵时，他们在当地一所公寓里的搜查不得不突然中断。他们不能冒险让目标对象知道自己被人调查。追踪的脚步迫近时，他们一起钻进了衣柜里躲藏。

空间对两个体型相当健硕的男人来说十分狭窄。他们的身体都藏进了柜子，只是相互挤压着对方，手肘和膝盖向外戳着，活像两块放错位置突兀的拼图。陷入脸贴脸的局面是他们失算了。Illya握住手枪对准衣柜门，时刻准备着，万一有人拉开门他俩暴露就扣下扳机。他本该仔细听外面的动静，可是Napoleon的表现非常令人分心。从他俩让人警铃大作的触碰面积，到那柔软呼吸喷在Illya脖颈上带起的温暖空气，所有的一切都让他身紧绷。他的膝盖有点发软。

Napoleon的嘴角扬起一个愉悦的弧度。

最糟糕的事情是Cowboy对这个局面看起来一点也不感到难受，他乐呵呵地看着Illya，用那双太过明亮的眼睛。因为害怕招引注意，他俩谁也不敢发出声响。Illya给对方一记愤怒的眼刀，这是他对此能做出的最好反应。

人们走后他们终于跌跌撞撞地出来，Illya的皮肤从他们开始贴近就陷入冰凉。

在一周剩余的日子里，Illya感到无所适从、怅然若失。他起码在五次不同场合下逮住了Napoleon对他的注视。而每次他们视线交汇，有什么在轻轻拨动他的的心房，有什么肖似“渴望”的东西。

  
——

不走运的事件一桩连着一桩。在瑞士阿尔卑斯，他们丢了装备和目标勉强脱身。Illya掉进了一条融冰的河流，差点沉入水底。

他们唯一庆幸现在是春天，天气不像严冬极寒的几个月那么冷。不过寒意仍然砭肌入骨，进而侵入五脏六腑，让Illya觉得他再也不会暖和起来了。他们跋涉穿过那陡峭的任务目的地，设法到达狭小的安全屋。Napoleon把踉踉跄跄的Illya拉进屋内，生火前还得先把屋门锁紧。Illya在冰冷中几乎没法思考，用僵硬、发抖的双手扯着衣服，尽可能朝着旺起来的火堆挪动。

层层湿衣服脱了下来，Napoleon不见了。不一会儿，一条厚毯子扔在Illya光裸的肩膀上，苏联人把它裹紧了。他在地上蜷起来，嘴里连数数都不利索。火焰在一片橙橘的阴影中跳舞闪动，衣服的摩擦还有拉链解开的声音传进Illya耳朵里。

他笨拙地转过身，然后对Napoleon脱衣服的景象目瞪口呆。

“什……你在做……做什么？”

Napoleon几乎瞪眼看着他，继续脱掉他的靴子。“别太激动了，我也需要暖和起来。”

对面的人一股脑地脱衣服，Illya在那流畅的动作中瞥见一眼他苍白的皮肤。他强迫自己回头注视火堆，感觉快被先前的景象烫伤。

Napoleon的衣服也几乎全被雪浸湿了，他想要暖和点也说得过去。Illya现在冻得思维迟缓，只能对着火堆皱眉，脑海里Napoleon几乎把自己剥光的画面挥之不去。

 

——

有什么在拉他的毯子。出于对温暖的渴望，Illya自动把它们包得更紧。

“松手，Peril。”

Illya转身，随即再碰到裸露的躯体时猛地瑟缩后退。Napoleon只穿着三角裤和袜子，脱得几乎没什么引人遐想的遮掩。在惊愕之中，Illya抓住毯子的力道放松了，而Napoleon趁这机会钻进那羊毛茧子紧贴着他，把毯子裹住他们两个人。Napoleon舒展四肢环住他，在贴上后者战栗的皮肤时“嘶嘶”吸着凉气。

Illya咽了一下口水，霎那间僵硬起来。他和Napoleon接受过同样的生存训练，如果没有更好的条件，他知道保存身体热量的重要性和保持体温的必要性，但是——

“这没……没有必要.”Illya说着，他的喉咙干涩。

“你看，我们都知道这是让我们俩都保持暖和的最好办法了。“Napoleon柔和地说道。”另外，我比较希望不要让Waverly知道我看着搭档体温过低死掉而来找我麻烦。“

“我会没事的。“Illya嘴上说着，但是没有试图再把Napoleon推开。然后他加上几乎是事后补救的一句，”走开。“

作为回应，Napoleon把手臂环住Illya，下巴搁在对方的颈窝之间。

Illya再不能对其他事物集中注意力，除了Napoleon线条分明的身体传来的热度、拂过他皮肤的轻柔温暖鼻息。他应当感到不舒服，但他唯一流露出的想法是熨帖与安全感。他体会到那感觉渗进他的肌肤，融化了他永亙冻结的霜雪与坚冰。

最后的最后，疲惫的网笼捕住了Illya。在那，在Napoleon的臂弯里，他坠入了香甜的梦境。

  
——

在旧金山的晚餐上，有什么在桌子底下碰到Illya。

Illya踢了回去，知道又是Napoleon的脚。Napoleon在椅子里撤回去，目光向桌子底下掠过，然后带着拧起的眉毛和责怪的眼神抬起头。这隔间太小了，没有足够地方来安放他两人的太长的腿，但这是唯一能安全监听他们目标人物的谈话而又不会被他的保镖逮住的地方。

Illya把炸鸡放进嘴里咀嚼，故意从他搭档身上挪开视线。他还是不懂，一个人就足够的工作有什么必要非得两个人都上这儿来。而且，他不该点汉堡的，吃这个还不留下一团污糟简直不可能。

Napoleon叼着吸管喝他的香草奶昔。他的腿又凑近了，然后Illya第二次踢了他。

不带一点迟疑，Napoleon挪过去，两人的双腿因此纠缠一处。

Napoleon的腿抵着他的，这感觉让人有一点分心，但实际不全是坏事。至少他们再也不用互相踢来踩去了。  
专注于监听目标，Illya好一会完全忘记了腿的事情。

 

——

在英格兰，Illya充当Napoleon的保镖，后者扮演的是英国的某个小贵族。如此他们才有资格进入一个末日审判祭典。

一个实实在在的末日审判祭典，Napoleon在他们刚得到命令时笑了几个小时。Illya因为事情真相而找不到笑点，祭典的头领有能力差遣他腰缠万贯的追随者们诱拐、谋杀无辜百姓。

肮脏罪恶的弥撒仪式中谋杀是所谓的“净化灵魂“的行为，能让人升入天堂。这对他俩来说都毫无逻辑，但是Napoleon按照弥撒的仪式程序以一种挑战自己、苦中取乐的意味演着自己的戏份，不带一点犹豫。然而不知怎么回事，有什么让他俩暴露了，然后Napoleon又被抓住了。事态在分秒之间就严重得脱离了他们的控制，他们被分开了。那些冲着Illya来的邪典崇拜狂带着刀枪棍棒，但没一个击中目标的。一根筋的Illya，在满脑子的怒火下，干掉了每一个令他和搭档分开的狂热分子。

Illya摸索着找到关押Cowboy的牢房时，美国人倒在了床上，面色惨白，毫无回应。Illya使劲晃他，一遍又一遍地喊他的名字，检查他的伤势却一无所获。随后的第二遍检查时，Illya胸膛里心如擂鼓，扭搅的痛楚好似涨起的怒涛，一波又一波地打击着他。

他在Napoleon的肘弯处发现了微小的针头痕迹，黑色的，沾着干涸的血。毒药，这发现宛如一颗子弹射中了Illya的胸膛。

脚步声，叫喊声。敌人发现他们了。

Illya握紧了他的手枪。他把Napoleon拽到臂弯里，用从未有过的力道紧紧抱住他。他不会放开手。

 

——

不久，当Napoleon在医疗部逐渐恢复时，Waverly没有问Illya什么迫使他痛下杀手。

 

——

一个月过去后，Waverly给俩人在办公室里都准备了椅子，一起坐下来谈他们之间手足般的同袍情谊。

他没有说的很露骨，但是隐隐约约地扯到搭档之间“亲密的个人关系“，评论起UNCLE包容性的政策，还有一番关于信任和无条件支持的刻意发言，模棱两可，惹人遐想。

  
Illya面无表情地凝视着他，陷入了某种不知所措、深感受辱的状态中。Napoleon看起来像是个因为根本没做过的事而遭校长训话的心碎的小孩。

“虽然我……”Napoleon瞥了一眼Illya，”我们……感谢您的关心，但是我对于这次会谈的确切原因还有点小困惑。“

 _我没有在和Cowboy睡觉。_ 这是Illya想要说的。他咬紧牙关把那些单词都咽回去，没有继续沉湎于因为某种感情而漫溢的荒唐情绪，那感情太像渴望。

Waverly带着一脸有趣的让步注视着他俩。

“我打算说的是，先生们，尽管不鼓励特工之间的亲密关系，我们仍然会摒弃任何社会偏见支持他们。”

Napoleon现在真可称得上张口结舌了。Illya本来可以就这个模样笑话他一番，如果他能从 _亲密关系_ 这两个词里跳脱出来的话。和……Napoleon？就像那样，他发觉头脑里已经充斥了各色想象的图景：亲吻Napoleon，抚摸他，不论他想去何方都支持他，光裸的肌肤紧贴另一人的。

“但是。“Waverly继续讲道，”我建议你们缓一缓，对周围同事暂时保密。现在还是有许多人会毫不手软地让你们的日子不好过，难保他们用什么让我们棘手的微妙手段。”

突然间，Illya好奇，自己感受到的来自其他特工的敌意是否不光因为他是个苏联特工。Napoleon遭受过同样的排斥吗？想到这里，充斥着保护欲的愤怒在思绪中波涛汹涌。Illya想：不管这感觉是什么，他得收手了，在自己万劫不复之前。

“我想这里面显然有误会。“Napoleon踌躇地说道。

“我没有和这个美国人睡觉。”

 

——

他们都停止了不必要的触碰。

  
直到Illya不得不有意克制自己他才意识到，和Napoleon亲近已经变得如此容易了；才意识到Napoleon的手握住他的臂膀、搭在他肩头，不经意间的推搡冲撞，甚至于把整条手臂勾着挂在他身上，一切已经是如此让人安心。那些时刻让他得以在情绪的暴风骤雨中迫降，不止一次将他从狂怒的悬崖边拉回。它们是他的慰藉，他从来不知道自己需要或者想拥有的慰藉。

只有当一切离去时，Illya才察觉到他有多渴望Napoleon的眷顾。他觉得空虚，仿佛永久失去了自己十分重要、不能轻易替代的什么部分。他的手渴望握住些什么，但是没有什么在合适近的距离，他能握住的东西没能有相同的温暖。Illya不想感受风吹过他肩膀时的那股冷意，他怀念Napoleon手上的温度，还有与他并肩而立的身躯。

Napoleon以前站得多么近啊。

 

——

会没事的，会结束的，如果不是还存在Napoleon一直盯着Illya这个事实的话。

他们再也没有触碰了，而这是一个重要的转变，因为那些Illya甚至一直没有意识到的流言开始平息了。但是Napoleon一直盯着他，导致新的蜚语又平地而起。关于情人间的口角，关于背叛。嘲弄的讥笑和讽刺的斜视如影随形。他逃离了莫斯科和他父亲的过失，但不变地发现自己肩上又扛着新的羞耻。

Illya应该直面Napoleon，他该告诉他停止那行为，因为他们之间从来没有也永远不会有什么。那样的事就是 _行不通_ 。他们处在对立阵营，他们都是男人，像那样的事 _不为人接受_ 。

但他从来没有阻止Napoleon。

因为Napoleon不看着他的时候，Illya也会看回去。

还有上帝啊，他 _渴望_ 。

 

——

阿根廷的密林中，Illya在咳嗽中倒地，有意忽视Napoleon担忧的话语和扫视。他在垮下前坚持了三天，从他们九死一生逃脱的堡垒往外跑了二十英里。

他记得令人窒息的热度，记得精疲力竭后的恍惚，挣扎着想要呼吸，体内每一根神经都好似因为发热和疼痛而烧起来，烧得他愤怒。光亮，然后是黑暗，接着又是光亮。水的凉意刺激着他的嘴唇。抵上他额头是柔软、温和的手指，往后梳理他的头发，描摹着他面庞的线条。

“我该怎么对你才好？“那熟悉的、轻柔的嗓音带着心碎的语调。

Illya咕哝了一声，但不管他身边为何物，都令他此时感到如临极乐般凉爽，于是他靠上去更近地压住。

有人在轻柔地发出笑声，喃喃低诉着Illya没听清的什么话。在他倒地的脑袋上方，有一个不成节奏的呼气声，听起来像是一声嬉笑，随后听起来像是一声呜咽。

后来，又有大声的喊叫，他身体的挪动，直升机螺旋桨如雷般的轰鸣巨响。

再后来，Illya会在醒来时发现Napoleon蜷在他的床边，在睡眠中呼吸平和。

 

——

圣诞前夜，他俩一起被困在了都柏林一个旅馆房间里，等待着Waverly带着新指令联系他们。Illya带着一本书在角落里安身，与此同时Napoleon手中美酒一杯在飞快地换台。Illya的读物从第一页变成了第二十页，而Napoleon在盯着电视荧屏时手里酒一杯变成了三杯。

当Illya读到第二十四页时，Napoleon站起身关了电视，然后他穿过房间推开门走上阳台。一阵泠泠寒风从洞开的门口溜进屋内，让Illya放下了书本，叹息一声。他等足了十秒钟瞪眼看向门口，最终他认输一般走上阳台，考虑把Cowboy锁在外面冰天雪地里。

Napoleon背对他朝外站着，倚着围栏眯起眼睛从斜出的树枝从中看星星。他们的旅馆是一栋树木主题的矮胖房子，四周围绕着白桦。头顶上纵横交错的枝桠因为掉光了叶子，能让他们瞥见夏天看不见的天空。Napoleon穿的衣服对于户外来说不够暖和。Illya看见他哆嗦打颤的时候，原本的打算从脑海里淡去了。他顺从内心那种说不清道不明的渴求步入凛冬的寒冷中，几步开外站在Napoleon身侧。他加入Napoleon的仰望天空活动时，手臂也吊着阳台栏杆，内心纳罕Cowboy正在看什么。

“看。“Napoleon含糊地说。

他们头顶正上方有一团缠绕的、不同于树枝本身的东西。一个鸟窝。Illya看着它皱眉，不确定这有什么重要。他能察觉Napoleon的身体就在他旁边，在寒冷中瑟瑟发抖，于是他试图组织一个语句，足够说服他回到屋里的那种。

下一件他知道的事情，就是Napoleon紧挨他的面庞，阴影下的双眼看不清神情，嘴唇咧成一个顽皮的笑。Illya在惊讶中有所动作，脸朝着Napoleon凑过去，眼睛大大睁着。然后，Napoleon的手抚摸他的脑袋，手指插进他的头发。

他们双唇触碰，随即Illya忘记了如何呼吸。他的世界缩小再缩小，只剩下燃情的火花和嘴唇的感觉。Napoleon带着一声高兴的哼哼更紧地压向他，然后剩下的便只有抵着他的、Napoleon身体像要烧起来一般的热度。这应当感觉不对劲，可是没有什么曾让他这样感觉对劲的。Illya从来不知道舌尖上薄荷和威士忌的味道可以如此美妙。他的手臂找到了绕住Napoleon腰身的办法，把对方拉近紧紧抱住他，那恰恰是他终日魂牵梦萦的。 Napoleon亲吻他，随后仿佛喀哒一声，Illya回到了现实。是的，是的该是这样，一直就该是这样。

只有当他俩拉开距离，费力平复呼吸，彼此额头相抵时，Illya才意识到某些万分重要的事情。

他在回应Napoleon的吻，亲了回去。

“为什么是现在？“他听见自己开口，与不合时宜想要 _咯咯傻笑_ 的冲动艰难地作斗争。

“有槲寄生。“Napoleon回答，然后又吻了他，于是余下的一切都情有可原了。

 

——

他们停止了对对方的注视，同样再也没有像过去在公开场合触摸对方。流言蜚语消弭了，Waverly看他们的眼神带着赞赏。

至于私下里发生了什么，那就只有他俩心知肚明了。

 

——

Illya现在明白触摸也可以是一桩令人心生喜乐的妙事，予人温暖，抚慰伤痛，在至暗时刻里支撑你。触摸，正如结果所示，同样也可以带来难以言说的愉悦，这愉悦他从来不了解，这愉悦让他渐渐知晓给予和回报。

  
Illya变得习惯被触碰了。他父亲强壮温柔的双手放在他肩上的感觉如此遥远，远到Illya以为只在梦境而不是回忆中发生过。他母亲难得的体贴被她刀子一般尖刻的话语、歇斯底里时留给他的瘀伤笼罩上阴影。克格勃灌输给他：触摸可以成为手中利器。但是Napoleon向他展示了带着爱意的亲昵，每一次触摸都是美好绝伦的事物的前兆。

在伦敦，当Illya的个人空间突然被陌生的触碰入侵，他的第一直觉告诉他要把那爱的刺客拉近一些，再近一些。

 

——

在巴塞罗那，Illya醒过来 ，发现自己被困动弹不得。Napoleon在他身旁睡颜宁静，胸膛平稳地起起伏伏。他们的四肢以一种不可能的角度纠缠着。

Napoleon似乎察觉到他醒来，呼吸变化了，双眼缓缓睁开。他湛蓝的眸子看着Illya，惺忪地眨着眼。  
Illya笑了，然后一个回应式的笑容慢慢在Napoleon脸上绽开。

“早上好。“他说，声音还带着刚睡醒的低哑。

Illya亲吻着回应他，将他揽得更紧。

 

——

巴西野外的崎岖地势是Illya经历过最艰苦的环境之一。多日的淫雨终于停歇，徒留不适的闷湿空气和湿滑的泥地。缓缓朝着目的地往上攀行时，他们的靴子失去了抓地力，在潮湿腐烂的树叶、松动的石砾中打滑。

半山腰上，Napoleon踉跄了一下，嘴里刚冒出半声诅咒便开始滑下斜坡。他戴手套的手在忙乱中飞速伸手抓住一根树干，最终阻止他继续往山下滑去。Illya停下脚步，皱起眉头，等待Cowboy起身再次前进。

当Napoleon最终回到他身侧，Illya伸出手抓住了对方的。Cowboy愣住了，他飞快扫了一眼两人握在一起的手，然后看向Illya。

“要是你一直往下滑的话，我们永远没法儿及时赶到。“他解释着。

Napoleon盯着他看了一会。然后，他如同知晓了一个秘密似的微笑起来，他握着Illya的手捏得更紧了。

Illya反过来也捏紧了手，胸膛中一颗心在热情地跳动，他沉醉在这种感受中拉着Napoleon前行。

甚至在走过崎岖，前路平坦时，他们也没有一个人把手放开。

 

**Author's Note:**

> Titled borrowed from Dance Inside by The All-American Rejects.


End file.
